


C любимыми не расставайтесь!..

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: О том, как тяжела, а порой и опасна, разлука с любимым





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/gifts).



Однажды утром, куда позднее завтрака, но еще задолго до ленча, в «Дырявый котел» зашел Сириус Блэк. Посетителей в зале было немного, Том — владелец этого заведения — пользуясь временным спадом покупательского спроса, натирал пивные кружки, предварительно плюя на дно каждой, чтобы добавить на ветхое полотенце надлежащей для придания блеска стеклу влаги.

Сириус Блэк прошел к барной стойке, присел на высокий стул, тряхнул роскошной гривой сияющих иссиня-черных волос и хлопнул ладонью по столешнице.

— Кружку эля!

Будь Том никудышным трактирщиком, он бы молча подал клиенту заказ и вернулся бы к своим хозяйским делам, но Том не был никудышным трактирщиком. Том был великолепным владельцем самого популярного во всей магической Британии паба и сразу уловил плохо скрытое раздражение в голосе молодого Блэка.

— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Блэк? — довольно равнодушно, но одновременно участливо поинтересовался Том, наполняя кружку ароматным пенящимся напитком.

На этот вопрос Блэк только досадливо поморщился.

— Женщина, — понимающе усмехнулся Том.

Сидевшая в конце барной стойки старая ведьма с любопытством обернулась, но тотчас снова уткнулась в свой бокальчик со сливовой наливкой.

Блэк скорчил брезгливую мину.

— Деловые неурядицы? — этот вопрос Том задал уже совсем другим тоном. В его голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство. Любой, кто был мало знаком с владельцем паба, мог бы решить, что эти неурядицы он считает самыми важными, настолько взволнованным голосом был задан вопрос, но на самом деле Том переживал вовсе не о бизнесе Блэка. Просто не так часто он ошибался в постановке диагноза своих клиентов. Правильнее даже сказать — чрезвычайно редко ошибался. И теперь был как раз такой неприятный случай.

Блэк же на этот вопрос и вовсе махнул рукой и, положив локти на стойку, с видом полнейшей безнадежности уткнулся в них лицом.

Том побледнел. Дважды оказаться неправым? Такого с ним точно еще не случалось!

— Да что с тобой приключилось, парень?! А ну, выкладывай! — и, чтобы придать своему вопросу пущей искренней заинтересованности, добавил: — А то того и гляди разревешься тут!

Грохнув в легком раздражении кружкой с элем перед Блэком, Том засунул грязное полотенце за пояс и, подбоченившись, приготовился слушать.

— Ремус, — не поднимая головы, проскулил Блэк.

— Чего?

— Ремус уехал! И не сказал, когда вернется! — на секунду подняв на Тома свои восхитительные серые глаза, сверкающие в полумраке паба от навернувшихся слез, Блэк всхлипнул и тотчас снова уронил голову на сложенные руки.

— Постой, Ремус? Это кто же такой? Это...

Том покрутил головой, осматривая паб, будто ища в пространстве ответ на свой вопрос, и неожиданно встретился взглядом со старой ведьмой, сидящей в самом конце барной стойки. Весь ее вид словно кричал о том, что она понимает, о ком идет речь, и понимание это настолько шокирующее, что от переполняющих эмоций беззубая челюсть старухи отвисла до предела.

Том взглядом поинтересовался у ведьмы: «Что все это значит?», а та в ответ лишь замотала головой и, указав пальцем сначала на Блэка, затем соорудила из пальцев другой руки кольцо, несколько раз красноречиво и энергично просунула в него тот самый палец, которым до этого тыкала в Блэка. Некоторое время Том еще что-то соображал, а потом лицо его будто озарилось.

— Любовник, сэр? — вкрадчиво спросил он у Блэка, но тот лишь болезненно простонал в ответ. — Понимаю, понимаю...

Ведьма заправила за ухо выбившийся из-под чепца седой локон и замерла, прислушиваясь.

— Повздорили? — Том, довольный, что все прояснилось, снова выхватил свое полотенце и принялся за новую кружку.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Блэк, взял кружку и, выдохнув, принялся жадно глотать эль. Опустошив бокал, он поставил его на стойку и вытер рукавом губы. — Просто у него обнаружились дела, которые он должен решить самостоятельно. Самостоятельно, сэр! И вчера он не ночевал дома.

— Такое бывает, мистер Блэк.

Блэк крутанул головой, отчего его густая шевелюра в живописном хаосе разлетелась по плечам. Престарелая ведьма сдавленно пискнула. Взглянув на нее, Том понял, что она близка к обмороку и, не дожидаясь заказа, плеснул ей еще на три пальца наливки.

— Вы не понимаете, Том! Черт! Меня никто не понимает! — Блэк потер лицо, украдкой по ходу смахнув с ресниц сверкающие капли слез.

— Может быть еще кружку эля?

Блэк кивнул.

— Ах, мистер Блэк, напрасно вы думаете, что я вас не понимаю, поверьте, ведь и я был молод! — покачивая головой и улыбаясь каким-то своим воспоминаниям, сказал Том, вновь наполняя бокал.

— Вы? — Блэк недоверчиво смерил взглядом престарелого владельца паба. — Извините, я не хотел вас обидеть...

— Молодость, молодость... — задумчиво произнес Том, не обращая внимания на слова Блэка. — Ну, так что же с Ремусом? Когда он обещал вернуться?

— То-то и оно, сэр, — Блэк отхлебнул из кружки, — ночью я отослал ему сову, хотел уточнить, вернется ли он до завтрака? Мы, понимаете ли, любим перед завтраком... ну, вы понимаете... Пока еще с утра стоит, как железный...

Том обернулся на ведьму. Та сидела, словно забыла как дышать. Тому даже показалось, что у нее в уголках рта пузырится пена.

— Птица вернулась утром. Ремус ответил, что он, конечно, постарается, но вряд ли успеет уладить все дела до завтра, до завтра, сэр! А ведь это значит... — не в силах больше совладать с собой Блэк снова приник губами к бокалу с элем и махом опустошил его. — Еще кружку!

За третьей кружкой эля Том узнал, что к письму, которое Блэк получил утренней совой, прилагался конверт с прядью волос: «Этот изверг написал, что у магглов было принято перед долгой разлукой дарить возлюбленному свой локон. Вот он, мой единственный шанс почувствовать Рема рядом, пусть полежит здесь, сэр, как будто он сам тут, со мной». Ближе к концу кружки Тому уже стало известно, что молодые люди любят не только перед завтраком. После ленча, чтобы немного взбодриться, они снова предпочитают «немного поваляться в постели», вечером, после обеда, они отправляются на прогулку и непременно «где-нибудь останавливаются, в укромном местечке», а уж ночью, «ночью все как полагается»! Покончив же с третьей кружкой, Блэк признался, что готов был бы вообще не выбираться из постели, да беда с этой темной швалью, которая расплодилась нынче в Британии и просто покоя никому не дает, поэтому Блэку было строжайше запрещено даже думать «об этом», когда, например, Ремус читал утреннюю газету: «я понимаю, описание всех этих трагедий не способствует стимуляции либидо» — печально соглашался Блэк; в перерыве между послеобеденным и вечерним «сеансом связи» — «это Ремус придумал такое забавное кодовое обозначение этому, ну, вы понимаете, сэр» — тоже должен был быть перерыв, Ремус занимался самообразованием и, чтобы не мешать ему, а если точнее — не попасть под уговоры поучиться чему-нибудь тоже, Сириус сбегал в гости к друзьям — Джеймсу и Лили Поттерам, благо, Лили тоже в это время практиковалась в зельеварении и тоже требовала от Джеймса оставить ее хоть на пару часов в покое...

На ведьму за дальним концом барной стойки Том старался не смотреть. Краем глаза он, правда, отметил, что она уже вылакала всю наливку и теперь, по-прежнему с открытым ртом, завороженно смотрела на сидящего перед Томом первого красавца всея магической Британии, периодически едва слышно переводя дыхание после самых интимных откровений, льющихся из красивейших, изящно очерченных уст Блэка.

Сделав несколько глотков из четвертой заказанной кружки, Блэк сказал: «Я на минутку» и удалился в сторону уборной.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, ведьма шумно выдохнула.

— Чудить-колдовать! Этот мальчишка просто вейла! Глаз не отвести! Одно слово — кровь!

— Что, мэм, сердечко ёкнуло? — Том весело подмигнул старухе.

— Да кажись, чего-нибудь пониже! — ведьма захохотала. — Моргана заступница, ну и повезло же этому Ремусу! Интересно, как он хоть выглядит-то? Ведь вы подумайте, сам мальчишка Блэк так на него запал! Обошлось ли тут без приворотного?..

— Н-да... — задумчиво протянул Том, крутя в руках конверт с локоном Ремуса. — Судя по всему, парень светленький.

Глаза ведьмы вдруг вспыхнули огнем:

— Дайте-ка взглянуть!

Но прежде чем она успела подскочить к Тому, тот успел зажать конверт в кулаке и отпрянуть от стойки вглубь бара.

— Еще чего! Старая перечница! Думаешь, я не понял, чего ты задумала?! Вот тебе, а не волосы! — Том показал старой ведьме красноречивый кукиш.

Ведьма застонала.

— Сэр, я старая одинокая женщина, мой муженек помер двадцать лет назад, мне и самой недолго осталось, а тут такой шанс... Хоть напоследок-то... — заныла ведьма, но, видя, что ее плач никак не действует на Тома, деловито осведомилась: — Сколько хочешь за локон?

— За весь? Да ты с ума сошла! Волосок — галлеон.

— Да ты в своем уме, старый хрыч?! Там неизвестно, что за парень вообще, может быть, страшный, как тролль, а ты такую цену гнешь!

— Страшный не страшный, а только это — любовник Блэка. Пожалуй, смотаюсь в Лютный, если шепнуть кое-кому на ушко про всю эту историю... Да и Оборотного стоит прикупить... Эй, Норма, смени-ка меня за баром! — крикнул Том в сторону кухни.

— Стой! — завопила ведьма. — Я согласна. Давай волосок.

— Давай галлеон!

Старуха полезла куда-то за пазуху и выудила тряпочку, в которую оказались завернуты несколько золотых монет.

— Душегуб! — бубнила ведьма. — Сквалыжник!

Том вытащил из конверта волосок и едва успел кинуть его на барную стойку, как отворилась дверь уборной и оттуда появился Блэк. Было заметно, что он успел не только справить нужду, но и немного освежиться, во всяком случае, никаких следов слез на прекрасном, сияющем лице заметно не было.

Том заметался. В конверте было как минимум с полсотни волосков — похоже, Ремус ничего не жалел для своего возлюбленного — а с другой стороны, если вытащить половину, то Блэк наверняка что-то заподозрит. В этот момент Том проклял свою лысину трижды: можно было бы подсунуть часть своих волос, если бы они были, а так придется довольствоваться малым; утянув добрую треть пряди, Том незаметно положил конверт на место.

— С возвращением, мистер Блэк, а я тут вам очередную кружку готовлю, не побрезгуйте...

Блэк полез в карман за мелочью, но Том остановил его.

— За счет заведения, мистер Блэк. Если бы я брал деньги со всех несчастных влюбленных, которым случилось топить тоску в эле, то я был бы богаче Малфоев!

Блэк улыбнулся и с благодарностью принял из рук Тома полную кружку.

Между тем в голове трактирщика уже созрел до безобразия простой — как и все гениальное! — но блестящий план. Посматривая на старую ведьму, которая сидела теперь не шелохнувшись, засунув руку в карман — наверняка сжимала там в кулаке заветный волосок, — Том снова кликнул Норму, свою помощницу.

— После того, как Блэк допьет этот эль, предложишь ему медовухи. Да смотри, много не лей! Так, пригубить. Денег за нее не бери, я сам с ним рассчитаюсь.

— А вы куда, сэр? — Норма покосилась на Блэка, который как раз в это время оторвался от кружки с элем и подмигнул ей.

— Возникли неотложные дела, — нетерпеливо пояснил Том, но, поняв, что Норма уже не слышит его, а вовсю перемигивается с Блэком, махнул рукой, послал исподтишка в старую ведьму обездвиживающее заклинание и, шепча: «От греха подальше...», поспешил на задний двор, чтобы успеть обернуться до ленча.

 

* * *  
— Мистер Блэк, вас там вызывают, в тринадцатый номер, — Норма, покачивая бедрами, прошла за барную стойку.

— Кто?

— Сказали не говорить, но предупредили, что вам понравится.

Блэк подозрительно прищурился, хотя, возможно он просто попытался сосредоточиться и сфокусировать взгляд, поскольку пять кружек эля и две стопки медовухи уже давали о себе знать. Он спрыгнул со стула и пошел вверх по лестнице.

Однако несмотря на опьянение, прежде чем открыть дверь, Блэк вытащил из заднего кармана штанов волшебную палочку. Распахнув дверь, он вошел, ожидая увидеть кого угодно, но только не...

— Ремус!

Ремус стоял у окна. По всему его виду было понятно, что он нервничает и чем-то озабочен. Больше того, на нем была надета невообразимо ужасная мантия, ядовито-бирюзового цвета. От этой ядреной гадости Сириусу пришлось даже зажмуриться.

— Что это ты на себя нацепил?! Почему ты в таком виде?! — воскликнул он.

Ремус, похоже, удивился.

— Тебе не нравится? Мне сказали, что это последний крик моды.

— Судя по моему крику, тебя не обманули. Но, к черту моду, Лунатик, где же ты пропадал? Почему так долго?! Я уже успел соскучиться...

«И надраться!» — в любой другой момент услышал бы Сириус в ответ, но сейчас Лунатик почему-то не стал привычно язвить. Вместо этого он подошел к Сириусу, обнял его за талию и неуклюже чмокнул в губы:

— Я тоже, любимый. Поэтому решил не откладывать дела в долгий ящик и снял для нас этот номер.

— Ты? Снял для нас номер? — Сириус недоверчиво посмотрел Ремусу в глаза. — Какое сегодня число? Ага... До полнолуния еще десять дней...

— Ты не рад меня видеть?

— Рад, очень рад, просто... — Сириус хотел добавить, что он удивлен такому поведению его скромного и рачительного друга, но не успел, потому что Ремус, будто решившись, крепко поцеловал его.

Все мысли тут же покинули голову Сириуса.

— Погоди, Сириус, не сейчас... Мне нужно еще ненадолго отлучиться, — шептал Ремус, пока Сириус пытался забраться руками ему под мантию.

— Что значит отлучиться? Куда?

— Я быстро! Одна нога здесь, другая там. Зато обещаю тебе, что сегодня у нас будет феерическая ночь! И вечер. И день. Словом, как только я вернусь — мы сразу же займемся этим и будем делать это столько, сколько захочешь.

Сириус ошалело опустил руки.

— Лунатик, что с тобой случилось? Где ты был этой ночью?!

— Потом, все потом, любимый, а пока ложись в постель и жди меня. Я приду неожиданно, и чем меньше будет вопросов, тем больше времени у нас останется на дело.

Ремус послал Сириусу воздушный поцелуй и выпорхнул из комнаты.

В коридоре Ремус огляделся по сторонам, достал из кармана мантии ключ, открыл соседний номер и юркнул в него. Через некоторое время из того же номера вышел Том. Он запер дверь и пошел вниз, по пути что-то насвистывая.

 

* * *  
Народу в пабе между тем прибавилось, и стало шумно. Оглядевшись, Том с удовольствием отметил, что подавляющее большинство новых посетителей составляли женщины. Некоторых он знал. В центре зала восседала американка Тина Скамандер, за соседним столиком, ворча и брызгая слюной, примостилась старуха Мюриэль в компании с Батильдой Бэгшот, «исключительно по случаю летних каникул» зашли в паб и уселись в дальнем конце барной стойки Помона Спраут, Чарити Бербидж и Вильгельмина Граббли-Дёрг. Гризельда Джоркинс что-то шептала на ухо старухе Розье, а у входа, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, нерешительно топталась Арабелла Фигг...

Потирая руки и лучась радостным предвкушением, Том вытащил волшебную палочку и вывел прямо в воздухе над баром искрящуюся надпись: «Специальное предложение! Коктейль-забава «Частица возлюбленного»! Стоимость порции — 1 галлеон! Торопитесь, количество ограничено!»

Что тут началось! Дамы как с ума посходили, он пихали Тому свои галлеоны, стучали костылями по столешнице барной стойки, сварливо огрызались друг на дружку, взывали к милосердию, предъявляли справки о состоянии здоровья... Том поднял руку вверх, призывая собравшихся к тишине.

— Уважаемые дамы, я рад, что вы проявляете такую заинтересованность в моем новом предложении, но прошу вас, соблюдайте спокойствие! Ненароком вы можете потревожить нашего самого дорогого клиента, который сейчас отдыхает наверху.

Какая-то юркая леди попыталась прорваться на лестницу, но Том успел послать в зарвавшуюся дамочку Обездвиживающее заклинание, и под всеобщие одобрительные возгласы та рухнула на пол у лестницы.

— Давайте сразу договоримся, вас много, а «специальное предложение» одно! Действие коктейля продолжается около часа, за это время вы должны успеть переодеться, войти, воспользоваться... счастливым случаем и выйти. Чтобы избежать досадных недоразумений, я лично стану контролировать время вашего нахождения с нашим дорогим гостем.

Дамы одобрительно загудели, обсуждая между собой справедливость решения.

— Итак, первой, кто испробует наш новый коктейль-забаву, станет... — Том протянул руку, указывая на старую ведьму, сидевшую в конце барной стойки.

Та, словно девчонка, спрыгнула с высокого стула, подковыляла к Тому и опустила в заботливо поданный стакан с Оборотным зельем заветный волосок. Толпа дам отпрянула. Лицо старухи стало пузыриться, редкие седые волосы втянулись в череп, и вместо них на голове проросли русые мягкие локоны, тело вытянулось, спина выпрямилась, исчез висящий под складками платья живот, и перед всеми возник миловидный молодой человек лет восемнадцати-двадцати. Он очаровательно улыбнулся, отчего по залу пронесся вздох умиления.

— Хорошенький какой! — воскликнул кто-то в толпе.

— Да, вот какие мальчики нравятся красавчикам, куда нам с тобой, подруга, — горько заметила старуха Розье.

А Ремус, задрав платье, с изумлением осматривал себя ниже пояса.

— Покажи хоть, как у него там? — раздался из толпы мужской голос.

Ремус стянул с себя панталоны и выставил на всеобщее обозрение свое достоинство.

— Хорош! — одобрительно выдала Мюриэль. — Хотя видала я и побольше! Во пору моей юности...

Но ей не дали договорить, потому что время шло неумолимо и всем хотелось поскорее лично ощутить на себе действие коктейля-забавы и «специального предложения». Выскочив из старушечьей одежды и напяливая поданную Томом ядовито-бирюзовую мантию, Ремус нетерпеливо облизывался.

— Ты смотри, не очень-то там! Желающих много, вдруг он того!..

Но Ремус уже не слушал, увлекаемый под руку Томом, он шел навстречу своей мечте, по пути получая ценные наставления о том, как следует себя вести.

К чести дам, вернувшийся Том обнаружил, что они уже разобрались с очередностью посещений. Бросали жребий. Второй на очереди оказалась миссис Граббли-Дёрг.

Минуты текли медленно. Томясь в ожидании, дамы потихоньку стали делать заказы. Вино, наливки и медовуха, Том только и успевал отправлять бокалы на столики.

На всех заходящих в паб новеньких смотрели подозрительно-презрительно. А их, надо сказать, все прибывало.

На всякий случай Том отослал Норму за зельем, которое разжигало похоть.

За час он сегодня заработал столько, сколько иной раз не удавалось и за день.

— Пора, — подала голос из-за барной стойки Граббли-Дёрг.

Том глянул на часы. У вошедшей к Блэку старухи оставалось минут десять, пора бы ее выводить. Показав присутствующим поднятый большой палец, Том пошел наверх. У дверей в комнату было подозрительно тихо. Том постучал. Ответа не было. Но тянуть дальше было никак нельзя, поэтому он осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

Блэк лежал на спине поперек огромной кровати, а старуха, то есть, все еще пока Ремус, страстно отсасывал ему, примостившись на полу в ногах.

— Простите, что прерываю, господа, — сказал Том из-за двери, — мистер Люпин, можно вас на минуточку?

— Нет, — ответил за Ремуса Блэк. — И закройте дверь, пока я не наслал на вас Таранталлегру!

Однако Том услышал какой-то шорох и недовольный шепот Блэка, после чего у дверей возник Ремус.

— Выходи! — Том дернул его за руку.

Прижимая ядовито-бирюзовую мантию к причинному месту, Ремус спустился в зал паба.

Вокруг него моментально собралась толпа.

— Ну?

— Как оно было?!

— Каков он?

— Чего вы делали-то?

— Да не молчи ты, дура старая!

Ремус блаженно улыбнулся и, оглядев толпу, выдал:

— Он — бог!

По залу пронесся стон.

Миссис Граббли-Дёрг уже тянула из рук преображающегося обратно в старуху Ремуса ядовито-бирюзовую мантию, Том подал ей стакан с зельем, и через некоторое время в зале стоял, хохоча весь рот, очередной Ремус.

— Вот что, Том, возьми-ка мою колдокамеру и щелкни меня с этим красавчиком!

— Вы с ума сошли, мэм! Он ведь там совершенно голый, да и вы сейчас, позвольте заметить, не в себе!

— Вот и прекрасно! Мне будет о чем вспомнить, ну, веди меня, — толкая Тома в спину и пихая ему колдокамеру, миссис Граббли-Дёрг на ходу стягивала с себя единственное, что на ней осталось — фланелевые рейтузы.

 

* * *  
Рассказать о том, как смотрел на них Блэк, когда его любовник заявился обратно в номер в сопровождении Тома, да еще и с колдокамерой, словами невозможно. Хорошо, что Том догадался прихватить с собой шампанского. С его помощью им удалось немного разрядить обстановку, после чего Том таки сделал невероятной пошлости снимок и стремительно покинул комнату, напомнив предварительно Ремусу-Граббли-Дёрг, что через час он ждет его внизу, чтобы урегулировать вопрос с обедом.

В зале царило небывалое возбуждение. Старая ведьма уже успела одеться и теперь направо и налево сыпала комментариями о случившемся.

— А большой у него?

— Не скажу, что сильно больше моего, — со знанием дела отвечала старуха, — но побольше, хотя у меня толще!

— Хорош заливать, вы что там, херами мерились, что ли? — раздался недовольный мужской голос. — Вот я схожу, тогда и скажу о нем всю правду. Никто кроме мужика вам правды не скажет.

— А какой у тебя номер-то? — поинтересовалась Мюриэль.

— Шестой.

— Ха! Так я раньше твоего узнаю, каков он есть, этот красавчик! — Мюриэль рассмеялась.

— А ведь у него еще младший брат есть, — проворковала старуха Розье. — Правда, совсем не то. В Вальбургу, видать, пошел, а этот — вишь ты — весь в отца. Орион-то какой был в юности, у-ух!

Престарелые леди мечтательно прикрыли глаза, поддавшись накатившим воспоминаниям.

— А уж как он меня в зад драл, — вдруг громко заявила старая ведьма, видимо испытывая приступ ревнивого невнимания общества.

— Да пошла ты к драной горгулье, — беззлобно отмахнулась Скамандер. — Я следующая, с кем он будет воплощать свои эротические грезы, и уж я сумею его развлечь, будьте уверены!

 

* * *  
После того, как из номера Блэка вышла Граббли-Дёрг — им с Томом едва удалось уговорить Блэка отпустить их на кухню, чтобы лично Ремус смог объяснить нерадивому повару маленькую тонкость будущего обеда — туда зашла миссис Скамандер.

Что она делала с Блэком, неизвестно, но сладостные стоны доносились со второго этажа так отчетливо, что даже Тому временами делалось жарко.

— Вот дьявол! Я бы дала еще галлеон, лишь бы только увидеть, что там сейчас творится, — запальчиво выдохнула миссис Джоркинс. Остальные дамы поддакивающе загомонили.

— Увы, дамы, сие нам недоступно, — печально сообщил Том, но потом добавил: — Не волнуйтесь, у каждой из вас будет возможность лично все увидеть, своими глазами!

 

* * *  
Миссис Скамандер провожали молча, завистливыми взглядами.

— Благодарю вас, Том, — томно произнесла она уже в дверях паба и, пожевав губами, извлекла изо рта волосок. — Ах, у Блэка весьма буйная растительность вокруг ануса! Но вам — пуританским английским дамочкам — этого не понять!

Арабелла Фигг едва дождалась своей очереди. Залпом проглотив порцию «коктейля-забавы», она принялась скидывать с себя вещи, пока не осталась совершенно голой перед всей публикой. Однако превратиться в Ремуса ей не удалось.

— Оборотное не действует на сквибов, голуба моя, — торжествующе прошамкала Мюриэль и, под громогласные завывания несчастной Арабеллы, кинула волосок Ремуса в поданный Томом стакан с зельем. — Посторонись, старуха!

 

* * *  
Том уже подумывал над тем, что ему стоит после того, как все закончится, собрать с простыни все оставшиеся от Блэка частички: лобковые волосы или волосы, упавшие с головы, на них ведь можно будет тоже недурно заработать. Мальчишка, если бы захотел, мог бы сколотить себе состояние только на том, что давал бы желающим возможность отсосать ему в интимной обстановке. Вот уж действительно — везунчик, но дурак!

Одновременно с этим Том думал, как поступить с обещанным Блэку обедом. Вряд ли во время еды он станет прерываться на секс, а ведь дамы платили именно за это. Том уже практически решил, что сам следующим пойдет в номер в обличье Ремуса и пообедает с Блэком, но тут случилось непредвиденное.

В камине паба вспыхнул яркий зеленый свет и в очаге возникла фигура Миллисенты Багнолд, заместителя министра магии.

Том облился холодным потом. Если бы на его голове сохранились волосы, то он неминуемо бы вмиг поседел.

Миссис Багнолд, между тем, вышла из камина и, оглядев присутствующих, которые от греха подальше прятали лица и опускали головы, прошла прямо к стойке.

— Добрый вечер, мадам заместитель министра. Чем могу служить? — заискивающе улыбнулся Том.

— Обед в отдельный номер, пожалуйста, — коротко распорядилась миссис Багнолд.

— Сию минуточку, мадам заместитель министра, лучший из свободных номеров к вашим услугам! И обед сейчас же!

Том поспешил на кухню распорядиться, а потом повел миссис Багнолд в девятую комнату, чтобы, не приведи Мерлин, она не заподозрила ничего противозаконного.

Распахнув перед ней двери, Том вошел в комнату.

— Вот, роскошный номер, здесь вам будет вполне удобно, — раскланивался он.

— Послушайте, Том, — нерешительно начала Миллисента, — из верного источника мне стало известно, что у вас сегодня действует какое-то специальное предложение? И будто это связано с Сириусом Блэком.

Том упал на колени.

— Госпожа замминистра, мэм, простите меня! Вы же понимаете, лето, продажи падают, мой паб в маггловской части Лондона, я едва наскребаю на налоги, но всегда плачу их исправно...

— Погодите, Том. Я хочу узнать, остался ли у вас коктейль? Словом, я бы купила один. Разумеется, в обмен на скромность и молчание с вашей стороны, ибо мы оба знаем, что вы преступаете закон, — Миллисента царственно села в кресло.

Том не верил своим ушам.

— Миледи, клянусь вам, ничего противозаконного, исключительно в добрых намерениях и шутки ради! И как раз остался еще один коктейль! Больше того, — мозги Тома работали так, что ему казалось — даже со стороны был слышен свист и скрежет, — бесплатный и роскошный ужин за счет заведения!

— Хорошо, — коротко ответила Миллисента и протянула Тому золотую монету.

— О, ну что вы, какие пустяки, — жадно глядя на монету, но не решаясь к ней прикоснуться, тараторил Том, — через четверть часа я приду к вам, мэм. И принесу коктейль.

 

* * *  
— Я поимел Блэка, вы слышали?! Я сам лично поимел Сириуса Блэка! — спускаясь по лестнице, кричал тот самый мужчина, что был в очереди шестым. Том наложил на него заклинание Немоты. Не хватало еще, чтобы госпожа замминистра услышала об этом. Или сам Блэк.

После прихода миссис Багнолд некоторые желающие решили не рисковать и покинули паб, так, спустившись, Том не увидел за стойкой Помоны Спраут и Чарити Бербидж. Но ему и дела не было до беглецов, денежки лежали у него в кармане, а то, что они решили не попадаться на глаза министерской шишке — это их проблемы.

 

* * *  
Миллисента Багнолд спустилась через час в том же виде, в котором и явилась в паб. Том лично сопроводил ее до камина.

— Надеюсь, госпожа замминистра довольна нашим «специальным» предложением? — заискивающе поинтересовался Том.

— Вполне. Благодарю вас, Том, обед был восхитительный. Прощайте!

 

* * *  
Уже далеко за полночь, когда все счастливчики получили оплаченное и вожделенное, Том поднялся в тринадцатый номер.

Сириус Блэк спал.

Укрыв его покрывалом, Том погасил свечи. Неяркий свет полумесяца озарял комнату, и в его свете Том понял, что Блэк действительно чудовищно хорош собой, роскошные, блестящие, густые иссиня-черные волосы, широкая грудь, стройные ноги... Может, стоило оставить и себе волосок Ремуса? А завтра прийти в номер с двумя чашками свежезаваренного чая и, прижавшись к теплому боку молодого красавца, тряхнуть стариной? Том вздохнул и, достав волшебную палочку, прошептал: «Обливиэйт!».

 

* * *  
Ремус появился как раз к утреннему чаю. Том недоумевал, как и каким образом тот узнал, где сейчас Сириус, но с облегчением подумал о том, что благоразумно не собрался с духом утром выпить Оборотного зелья и забраться к Блэку в постель.

— Простите, сэр, в каком номере остановился Сириус Блэк?

Может быть Тому показалось, а может все же сквозь Оборотное все равно проглядывала истинная натура, но настоящий Ремус был куда более очарователен и мил, нежели те дубликаты, которых Том с лихвой насмотрелся вчера. В нем было столько спокойного достоинства, доброжелательности и порядочности, что Тому вдруг на мгновение стало неловко за свое вчерашнее предприятие.

— В тринадцатом, мистер, но, думаю, он еще спит. Вчера он с горя немного перебрал в баре. Бывает, знаете ли, дела сердечные!..

Ремус едва заметно смутился.

— Вы позволите? Я бы хотел подняться к нему. Полагаю, он не будет сердиться, если вы разрешите мне его разбудить.

Том широким жестом указал Ремусу, что путь открыт. Пока тот шел мимо, Том увидел, что за ухом у него выстрижен локон.

 

* * *  
— Сириус, Сириус, вставай, лежебока!

Том стоял возле стены в соседней комнате и подслушивал, приложив к уху для пущей слышимости пустой перевернутый стакан.

Тишина. Только сонное мычание Блэка.

— Сириус... Просыпайся, уже утро, светает.

Снова только мычание в ответ. Вдруг после недолгой паузы, наполненной шорохами и звуками поцелуев, Том услышал голос Блэка:

— Рем, прости, но мне как-то сегодня... не хочется... Наверное, я устал...

— Или перепил! — с обидой в голосе ответил Ремус. — Что ж, раз так — я ухожу! И только попробуй потом!..

Ремус вдруг замолчал. Том понял, что Сириус Блэк не смог обмануть ожиданий своего возлюбленного.

Поражаясь могучему молодому организму, Том покачал головой и пошел в паб. Он решил, что чуть позже подаст этим двоим роскошный завтрак в номер. За счет заведения.

 

* * *  
Несколько дней спустя

— Чего изволите, дамы? — Том приветливо улыбнулся Помоне Спраут и Чарити Бербидж.

Дамы огляделись по сторонам и, убедившись, что их никто не услышит, спросили:

— Скажите, а когда можно будет снова воспользоваться «специальным предложением»? А то ведь ингредиенты для «коктейля-забавы» — вот они, — и они достали малюсенькие склянки с волосами Ремуса внутри.

— Приходите через час, уважаемые, — сказал Том, заговорщицки понизив голос, — думаю, что за это время я успею все устроить.

Дамы кивнули и сели за столик в дальнем конце зала.

Крикнув Норму заменить его в баре, Том поспешил на задний двор, чтобы успеть прикупить Оборотного зелья. В его кармане лежали заветные волоски, собранные с постели, на которой наконец-то отвел душу со своим возлюбленным неутомимый Сириус Блэк.


End file.
